


Rainy Days and Sundays

by fishy_prince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, i just wanted a break from the angst djdhd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishy_prince/pseuds/fishy_prince
Summary: With school off for the weekend and all work seemingly forgotten and or already complete, the two roommates had non-verbally agreed on a lazy day inside.





	Rainy Days and Sundays

**Author's Note:**

> Had this in my drafts for a while and I just recently gained the heart to finish ;;!! Forgive any mistakes btw this wasnt beta read

The late afternoon had brought with it rain. 

With school off for the weekend and all work seemingly forgotten and or already complete, the two roommates had non-verbally agreed on a lazy day inside. 

Lance decided to spend this time working through the latest game he bought, making himself comfortable on the floor between the television and his bed. He would be laying down on it right now but a certain amber haired lass had taken residency under the sheets, her light snoring breaking his frown. It was cute.

With initial hype having left him half an hour into the game, his irritation and unjustified need to succeed were what fueled him to continue on. Eyebrows furrowed, jaw clenched tightly, the clear, audible sound of his teeth unconsciously grinding against themselves; The boy continued his struggles, making sure to be weary of his volume, remembering the slumbering form of his roommate behind him.

It was humiliating but Lance decided to called it quites an hour later, finally deciding to seek help from his slumbering nerd of a roommate who always bested him with this genre of game.

“Pidge~” Lance whined, climbing carefully onto his bed. The pins and needles in his legs eminent after hours of sitting.

He dropped himself face-first into the unoccupied area of the bed, bouncing up lightly a few times before he settled in, legs hanging carelessly off the side as he nuzzled into the soft sheets. The soft smell of coffee bleeding through, mixed with a hint of detergent.

Lance shook of the thought, contemplating on whether or not to follow her lead and sleep. He liftted himself up slightly to peek at his roommate’s current state. 

Pidge did not once stir thankfully through all this. The sheets continued to steadily rise and fall without interruption. He smiled.

She was wrapped in his thick, blue comforter, corners tucked in around her, reminding Lance of an egg, except for the messy locks of her hair that jutted out from the top. 

Pidge was tiny, her fetal position allowing Lance a comfortable amount of space around the foot of her bed.

The weariness finally set in for the boy. The emotional strain of that cursed game pulling at his eyelids as he relaxed himself. The silence of the room amplifying the sound of the rain tapping against the window, the breeze whistling softly under the gaps.

‘She can just kick me off later,’ Lance hummed lazily, pulling his feet up, careful not to disturb her ball.

The comfortable ambience of the rain and the smell of newly-laundered sheets lulled him to sleep.

\-------

Lance wasn't sure how he woke up right next to her, or when they got into this position.

The covers were draped over the two, his arms wrapped around her small frame as her face pressed up against his chest, her one arm draped over his waist as the other gripped at his shirt, sandwiched in between their bodies. 

It was warm.

He felt the heat in his cheeks, but made no effort to move. He smiled fondly down as he nuzzled his nose into her hair.

Lance hoped for more days like these, and secretly, Pidge did as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Rainy Days and Sundays is a reference to the Carpenter's "Rainy Days and Mondays"


End file.
